The primary objective of this proposal is to prepare Dr. Arline Bohannon for an academic career in the clinical investigation of hypertension in the elderly. Dr. Bohannon's training in geriatric medicine and her experience to date in clinical research make her an ideal candidate for academic advancement in this field. She has performed funded clinical research in the field of osteoporosis, and has recently redirected her focus to hypertension in the elderly. Her new focus has enormous public health and clinical importance, particularly among African Americans, and will therefore better serve her long-term academic goals. The sponsors Dr. Bohannon has chosen to have expertise and experience in health services research, epidemiology, minority health, and the clinical investigation of hypertension and its cardiovascular sequelae. In addition, these sponsors have experience with education, mentoring, and career development, including mentoring individuals who are member of under-represented minority groups, and have previously collaborated in these mentoring efforts. In order to achieve the primary objective, the applicant will achieve a level of expertise that is essential for the well-rounded and competitive clinical investigator. The technical aspects of this expertise will be acquired through the Duke-Biometry Training Program, which will lead to a Masters degree in biometry. In addition to didactic training, the applicant will gain extensive experience in the design and conduct of clinical research in the field of hypertension. The scientific endeavor provides a well-rounded approach to hypertension in the elderly, with a unifying focus: the role of diet in the development and prevention of high blood pressure. The ultimate outcome of this didactic and scientific endeavor will be the acquisition of skills that will ensure Dr. Bohannon's success as an independent clinical investigator. (End of Abstract)